


Locaaaa(oooooohhhhhhhh)

by MeagstheWriter



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: BuyMayoresOnItunes, F/F, Mayores AU, Post High School, let's just make this a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeagstheWriter/pseuds/MeagstheWriter
Summary: When you're stuck in your small hometown for the rest of your life, you gotta find ways to have fun and make money.





	Locaaaa(oooooohhhhhhhh)

**Author's Note:**

> I had stuck on on the edge so I wrote this. Based on the Mayores video. Obviously

She can't believe she's here. Working as a waitress in a bar lounge in the small town she graduated high school in. If it wasn't for being a power ranger she would have ran as soon as graduation was over. She can't do that though no matter how much she's itching to ride her bike as far as the tank of gas will take her. At least she isn't alone and she has the other Rangers stuck in town with her to complain with. She has Jason who complains about stuck in the town where everyone knows your name and how he has dreams of getting a fresh start. She has Kimberly, who tires of seeing Ty and Amanda flaunt their relationship while she's just trying to work at the local mall. She has Billy who never complains, but his mother does enough for the both of them. Zack doesn't complain either, he loves living in a small town. He doesn't need much to survive just enough to make sure his mom is okay. Trini can only complain about living with her homophobic mother longer than she thought she was going to. She has plans to move into a house with Zack and his mother, but the money is the only issue. Working two jobs is hard enough but working as a waitress off of tips is the worse thing Trini has ever done. People suck Trini will just leave it at that. 

Trini and Zack have been saving their checks for months now and they are nowhere near close to having even the down payment for the house they want. Things keep coming up and they keep having to spend their money leaving them to start over saving from the start. The other Rangers offer to help them, whether it be through giving them money or finding them better jobs overall, but the two wild cards decline every time. They will figure out a way to get the money, or else they'll build the house themselves. Her dad's a contractor she can get him to help her if she needs it. Her phone vibrates in her pocket and Trini sighs before pulling it out to check her messages. 

 _ **Tarado:**_ at pink's watching moviescome hang gots an idea 

 _ **Tiny Tiger**_ : you have an idea? I fear for my life

 _ **Tarado**_ : just come over Kim is annoying without you with her

Trini shakes her head at Zack and his antics and starts to head down the cliff to where she parked her motorcycle. She straps her helmet on and rides off to Kim's mini mansion of a house. Kim is waiting for her when she pulls up and she smiles before parking in the driveway and kissing her girlfriend in the entryway of her parents home. Zack is where he says he is, watching movies on the couch, but he's sitting right in front of the tv with a notebook and pen. He doesn't look away once or speak for a good five minutes, and when he does it's because Kim paused the movie.

"T! About time you got here come sit we're watching a movie."

"I'm already doing that I've been here for thirty minutes. You gotta start paying attention man."

"You know I get tunnel vision sometimes when I'm focused on something stop the bullying."

"Why are you so focused on a stupid heist movie?"

"Not just any heist movie Ocean's Twelve! Arguably the best one in the franchise."

"Until the all female Ocean's Eight comes out." 

"Does that come out soon? We should make plans to see it KH."

"Let me check Google...ooh it comes out next month! We're definitely seeing it."

Just like that Trini is left out of the conversation between Zack and Kim. She's not surprised in fact she was waiting for it to happen. The trouble twins are always off in their own little world planning pranks and talking about things no one else will understand. It's gotten worse since Kim decided to teach Zack Hindi because why have an annoying Zack in two languages when you can have an annoying Zack in three languages, and one she doesn't understand. Trini checks back in on conversation when she hears the tail end of Zack describing Rihanna's hotness level and stops him before he goes too dark.

"Zack! What did you call me over for? What is this big idea you had?"

"Oh I have an idea on how we can get the down payment for the house."

Trini has a sinking feeling in her stomach as she looks down at the notebook on the floor, already dreading where this idea is going. 

"No Zack we're not robbing a bank pretty sure it's against the rules as Rangers."

"No way dude not a bank just a really rich guy. Kim's got it all figured out! Tell her while I go to the bathroom Pink."

Oh she should have known Kim was somehow involved. Kim and Zack are like Pinky and The Brain( do what you will with that pun) when they're together, but the only thing they conquer is Trini's patience and Jason's blood pressure. She has got to stop leaving them alone together.

"Kim please you graduated Salutatorian you can't tell me he's serious and you're going along with it?"

"He is and actually it was my idea."

"Kimmmmmmm!"

"Look it was a passing statement about how if the team in Ocean's eleven movie were all women they would be done in a half hour and still have time for drinks. That's all I said before Zack got that weird glint in his eye and grabbed one of my old notebooks and had a whole list of things we would need and stuff from the ship he could grab. I probably could have handled it better."

"I'm never leaving you two alone again I swear."

"It's actually a pretty decent idea and we could pull it off just the three of us. You really need that money Tigress. I'm tired of feeling the anger roll off of you when you even interact with your mother. You need this money before you ruin what is left of your relationship with your family. Please at least hear him out baby."

Trini groans and runs her hands through her helmet messy locks in resignation. She knows that they need the money for the place of their dreams but she's just way too worried about all the things that could go wrong before even hearing the idea. Zack's idea is probably illegal which means they could face jail time. Trini may be a badass and a power ranger, but she would not do well in prison. She's tiny. And she doesn't think Ranger powers will help her if she's shanked in the prison yard. It's not that she doesn't trust Zack it's that his ideas are insane even on his good days. His tame ideas border on illegal and knowing her best friend and girlfriend, who uses her intelligence in all the wrong ways, you can't blame her for being skeptical. She trusts them she does she just worries sometimes. 

Kim moves her hands into Trini's head massaging her scalp for her in attempt to de stress her. Next Kim starts to hum her favorite Spanish song. Hearing the melody of the song she would sing with her Abuela brings her back to earth. She leans into her lover and feels a kiss pressed to her temple. 

"You know I would never make you do anything you don't want to do. If you don't have to do this I can do it for you."

"I don't even know what it is I'm doing yet."

"Yeah but I know you Trin. I'm just giving you the option if you want to back out."

"You're making me more nervous than I was before. I'm sure it will be fine Zack would never do anything to hurt me on purpose.”

And Trini was right. Zack's idea wasn't going to hurt her but it made her feel incredibly uneasy all the same. The plan was actually simple in concept. Spot a rich dude at the bar, chat him up so he takes her home, and rob him blind when she gets there. She understands why it has to be her to do it. She's an unknown variable in this town. Kim would probably get recognized because her parents and old friends hang out in that crowd. They would be caught in an instant if Kim did it because she has a recognizable face. It has to be her that does it if they're going to do it at all. Once Trini, begrudgingly might she add, agrees they start planning. 

When they have an agreed upon base plan Zack leaves to go get supplies and Kim plans out her outfit and hair since that part is crucial to pulling this off. They decide to keep her hair simple so it looks like she's just going through a normal work day because she will be. Her normal work attire is a simple all black business casual clothing. Kim knows that but that doesn't bean she can't play around with it. Outfit and hair done Trini leaves to go to work. While she is working the groupchat she has with Kim and Zack name has been changed to Zordon's Angels. She doesn't even say anything in the group text she just changes the name before going back to work.

Saturday night comes before she's ready. Kimberly helps her get ready and drives her to the lounge and kisses her goodbye and says she'll be back later. It falls on semi deaf ears because Trini is too nervous to pay attention to her girlfriend but she still nods. Zack is waiting for her inside and nods in approval at her outfit. He's in his uniform but she can't deny that he looks good in it. They work in tandem used to teaming up and recognizing silent communication from training and fighting side by side. Kimberly does come back and she babysits a flavored water in the back of the room keeping watch for when their target walks in. The signal is to ask for another drink, so even if Trini isn't paying attention she knows what to do. 

It's not until her shift is almost over that Kim calls her over to replace her cup. 

"It seems like our guest has arrived. Middle couch you literally can't miss him with all the jewelry he has on."

Trini nods and turns and sure enough in the dead center of the room is their target. Wearing a fur coat, chains, a gold watch, and rings. He certainly wants to be the center of attention, or compensate for something. She adds a little switch to her walk and continues her shift as if he's invisible. Guys like that don't like to be ignored but making him wait will just make him want her more, so she does just that. He's putty in her hands by the time she even looks in his direction. Straight boys are easy to play with and this guy is way too easy for her. He is giving her everything she asks for and on the first time she asks for it. 

They leave twenty minutes after she sits down. She gives Zack a look and taps at her waist where her phone is on her. The signal that says she'll ping them when they get to his house. Kim bumps into her and they pass and feels something being slipped into her back pocket. The handcuffs with the key. She may be robbing the guy but she isn't evil. She's gonna leave the key so he can get himself out. Long after she's gone anyway. Trini is silent in the car playing with his fingers. She's actually taking his rings off, but he doesn't even notice enough to care as she slips them into her jacket pocket.

Once he's handcuffed to the rails of the bed she gets to work. She sends her pinned location to Kim, swipes the car keys off the table, and gets the bag she snuck into the car. She stripes the jewelry and gold she already got off him and finds the safe. Houses like these always have a safe. It's a normal four pin combination safe and she shakes her head at this dude's stupidity. Now at this point she could use her ranger strength to break the lock but that would be too easy. No she's gonna have a bit more fun with this guy. She goes back to the bedroom where the guy is still screaming and decides to be nice. 

"Hey- Stop screaming! What's the combination to the safe?"

"Like I'll tell you you stupid bitch! Get me out of these things!"

"You know it's not a good idea to call the person with the handcuff key a stupid bitch. Just a thought. Give me the combo I'll give you the key."

"How do I know you even have a key at all?"

"Good question. Guess you're gonna have to tell me the combo anyway because if you don't I'll just break open the safe and leave like I was planning on doing." 

Her phone goes off and her smirk widens at the text from Kim telling her she's outside waiting.

"Ooh better hurry up and decide, my ride is outside waiting for me."

"Fine fine I'll tell you just give me the key."

She gets the combination and leaves the room. She's not giving him anything unless the combination actually works. It does work and Trini grabs all the gold and cash inside she can see. On the way out she tosses the handcuffed key into the bedroom and laughs because now that he has the key he still can't get free because both of his hands are shackled up. She walks almost in slow motion out of the house and right into Kim's arms. They share a passionate kiss and when she pulls back Kim is smirking at her.

"Give him a fake name?"

"And wore my color contacts like you said. He was putty in my hands."

"God you are so hot right now. Let's go Zack is waiting in the car."

"Not yet I think we could use a new car. How about his?"

"Baby... you didn't?!"

Trini pulls the car keys to the car Kim is leaning on and hits the unlock button making it beep and Trini smirk.

"That's what he gets for calling me a stupid bitch." 

Kim laughs and takes the keys and getting in and starting the car. Once Trini is in they drive off both of them smirking and laughing as they do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that I enjoyed writing it and if you got any other prompts message me after Trimberly week and I'll work something out.


End file.
